


Urgent

by bookjunkiecat



Series: Mystrade Story Times [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Greg to the rescue, LITERALLY, M/M, Mycroft's having a shit day, Rated T for language, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat
Summary: Originally a #MystradeStoryTime on Twitter (follow me @savvyblunders)Stuck in a pointless meeting, Mycroft texts with Lestrade and fantasizes about escaping.





	Urgent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paia_Loves_Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts).



Carefully schooling his expression, Mycroft slipped a hand into his pocket when he felt his mobile vibrate. Laying it on his leg beneath the table, he opened his messaging app.

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _Are we still on for tonight?_

 

 

Repressing his regretful sigh, Mycroft replied: _Unfortunately no. You shall have to update me on Sherlock's status another time. I am in the world's most interminable meeting with a parade of idiots._

 

 

Lestrade's reply was swift: _Sounds like you're having A Day._

 

 

_Lord am I ever._

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _Been there, done that, got the t-shirt._

 

 

Mycroft smirked. Lestrade was a valuable ally in the battle to save Sherlock from himself and also...a friend?

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _Don't let me keep you from your idiots. Try not to kill anyone l'd hate to have to arrest you._

 

 

 _Alas,_ Mycroft replied, grateful for the distraction, _I serve no actual purpose at this meeting other than to salve the ego of the king of idiots._

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _Does he make you curtsey?_ 🙂

 

 

 _I'd like to see him try. He has no idea how much I'd like to drown him in the water which overflowed from my loo this morning,_ Mycroft typed.

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _Christ, you had a burst pipe?!_

 

 

**Worse. It was black water.**

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** 🤯 🤮

 

 

 

_Quite._

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _m8 you really have had a shit day!_

 

 

Mycroft smoothed the smile which threatened. _Not my preferred method to wake, I'll admit. Especially at 4 in the morning. A situation worsened by discovering it when I trod in the overflow._

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _fuck me_

 

 

 _I'd like to,_ Mycroft thought. He texted merely, _The day has gone downhill from there as if on greased runners._

 

 

 **DI Lestrade:** _tell them to let you out of that mtg so I can buy you a drink & let you cry on my shoulder._

 

 

 _If only,_ Mycroft thought wistfully. _It would take a truly urgent matter to get me out of this charade,_ he replied.

 

 

Lestrade went silent then.

 

 

They were overdue for a break and Mycroft was seriously considering faking a fainting spell when the meeting room door burst open and Lestrade came striding in.

 

 

"What IS the meaning of this?" blustered the Chairman.

 

 

"Urgent business," Lestrade snapped, sweeping the room with sharp eyes.

 

 

"You cannot simply--"

 

"I think you'll find I _can,"_ Lestrade said shortly. He looked at Mycroft commandingly, "Mr Holmes, it's imperative that you come with me immediately."

 

 

"Inspector," Mycroft said, "are you sure this couldn't wait?"

 

 

"Situation Blackbird," said Lestrade.

 

 

"No," breathed Mycroft, eyes flaring wide. He dropped his pen to the tabletop and sprang to his feet. "My God!"

 

 

"Exactly," Lestrade nodded sharply, and held the door for Mycroft, who was sending a rapid text. "I hope-" Mycroft shook his head slightly and Lestrade fell silent. Hurrying down the back staircase Mycroft was aware of the warm, masterful hand Lestrade had put on his back and which remained there. It was...not unpleasant. Anthea, bless her, had his car waiting. Mycroft swept Lestrade into the back and pulled the door closed as they took off. Lestrade pressed his lips together, "Did I do alright?"

 

Mycroft looked at the other man, slightly turned toward him, dark eyes curious. "You were brilliant," he breathed, and leaned in to kiss him. Lestrade groaned into his mouth and they were kissing, messy and frantic. "Is this alright?" Mycroft murmured against the delicious lips currently pressed against his own.

 

 

"Are you kidding?" Lestrade pulled back enough to give him a wild look, "I've been fantasizing about doing this for ages."

 

 

"Thank God," Mycroft sighed, and kissed him.

 

 

"Where-- _mmph_ \--are we going?" Lestrade asked, sliding his hand under Mycroft's jacket and cradling his waist.

 

 

"Who cares? " Mycroft sighed, blazing hot lips caressing Lestrade's neck. "We'll drive til we run out of petrol."

 

 

"Brilliant," Lestrade agreed and bore him down onto the seat.


End file.
